mollyofdenalifanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse
Molly: Defenders of the Publicverse is a special from the Molly of Denali fanon series. It is a crossover special, featuring characters from popular franchises from different shows. Plot A wicked little girl named Pinky arrives in Qyah and brainwashes everyone except Molly, her family, and her best friends Tooey and Trini. Molly then discovers that she is the next one to become the defender of the Publicverse, a huge multi-verse with every single cool show that ever exists in existence. Along the way, Molly must hop across dimensions and recruit a talking sponge and an anime guy whose right (migi) hand has been taken over by an alien species (and etc). Can Molly and her allies save the Publicverse before it's too late? Public Defenders *'Molly Mabray' is the heroine of the series. She is next in line to become the ultimate defender of the Publicverse, having taken up the place from Lion characters like Alex, Simba and Lionel Lion. She is spunky, energetic, and resourceful. Sometimes, she can do rather careless things when helping others. She struggles to hold up the Lion's legacy. *'Tooey Ookami' is Molly's best friend and sidekick. He is very polite and loves working with animals, but he can also have a sarcastic side to him. *'Trini Mumford' is Molly's other friend and other sidekick. Trini is the youngest and sometimes gets underestimated for this. She is very athletic, and is amazing at basketball. *'Suki' is Molly's pet dog. Suki has super sniffing powers, loves to eat, and is loyal to Molly. *'Molly's Family' consists of her Grandpa Nat, her father Walter, and her mother Layla. Layla is an expert pilot who transports Molly and her friends from one dimensions to another. Walter is a wilderness guide who helps to protect the rest of Alaska from the Pink Scare, and Grandpa Nat is a volcanologist who provides Molly with wisdom about the Publicverse. Although they are part of PD, they don't go on missions and prefer to stay behind the scenes. *'Spongebob Squarepants' is the main titular character of the show of the same name, who lives in the town under the sea of bikini bottom with his best friend Patrick star, and works at the Krusty Krab with Squidward (his nosey neighbor) under employment by his cheapskate boss mr. Krabs. Molly and her family meet spongebob and other bikinibottomitee and recruit them on their mission. *'Patrick Star '''is a dim witted starfish who is spongebob’s longtime best friend. He isn’t that bright often is an annoyance to people. *'Phineas Flynn and Ferb Fletcher are 2 stepbrothers who are determined to make the most out of every summer. They tend to invent a lot of useful contraptions, which always usually attracts their older sister, Candace flynn, to bust them by telling their parents and getting them in trouble, which usually proves to be unsuccessful almost every time. Molly meets these 2 and becomes friends with them. *'''Jet Propulsion is an alien from Bortron 7 who lives in Boxwood Terrace, Washington. He is part of the Ready Jet Go! universe. Molly and co. recruit Jet and his friends to be part of PD. Jet is enthusiastic, loves Earth, and is a perpetual optimist and pacifist. Jet does not prefer to resort to violence, and serves as the heart of the team by preferring to talk things about with the villains. Jet's alien identity was meant to be kept a secret, but eventually Molly finds out, similar to how she finds out about Migi, the parasyte who took over Shinichi’s right arm and more info on the parasyte race, or when molly eventually finds out about Perry the Platypus‘ secre identity. **'Sydney Skelley' is one of Jet's best friends. Sydney has amazing art skills and idolizes Commander Cressida. She acts the "mom" of the team. She and Trini have the same exact voice, much to their shock. **'Sean Rafferty' is another one of Jet's friends. Sean serves as the brains of the Public Defenders, knowing a lot about science. He is hesitant to go on missions at first. **'Sunspot' is Jet's alien pet. He is a weird-looking creature who can do anything. Sunspot is good friends with Suki. *'Luna the Moon' is earth’s only natural satellite from space, which orbits around the earth 24/7. The moon has been around forever along with other objects from space, such as the sun, planets and even planet earth Itself. The moon usually comes out at night, but is sometimes visible during the daytime. Sometimes when the sun and moon are lined up perfectly, they have the ability to eclipse each other which is a once in a lifetime event for people on earth. people also visited the moon in 1969. The moon is also featured in popular media in shows and movies. Some media also makes the moon a boy, while in others it’s a girl. Notable ones include, The amazing world of Gumball, which has the moon as both male and female in that instance, and Let’s Go Luna, which has the moon as female in that instance. In Gumball, the female moon tends to date the male sun, while the male sun hates the male moon who often “moons” him (Eclipses Him). In let’s go Luna, the female moon works as a mentor guiding 3 animal creatures, Andy, a frog, Carmen, a butterfly, and Leo, a wombat to teach them about the different places around the world. **'Andy Hopper' is a frog from the USA. Andy, like Sydney, loves art, and they become good friends over this. Like Jet, he is very enthusiastic. **'Leo Chockers' is a wombat from Australia. Leo loves food, but tends to be nervous, like Sean. **'Carmen Mariposa' is a butterfly from Mexico. Carmen loves music, and writes original songs for the PD. Carmen wishes she could fly, but she can't. Later on, she gains flying powers. **'Honey' is a hamster, and Carmen's pet. Honey is very loud. She is good friends with Suki, Gary, Perry and Sunspot. Master Defenders These were the defenders before Jet, Shinichi, Migi, Molly, and Luna formed the PD. Pinky locked them in a giant cage. *'The Wild Kratts Crew' is a team consisting of Martin Kratt, Chris Kratt, Aviva Corcovado, Koki, and Jimmy Z. They are from the Wild Kratts universe. Martin and Chris have a long history of defending the Publicverse, having previously been part of the Kratts' Creatures and Zoboomafoo universes. Aviva is the brains of the group, making all the inventions. Koki maintains the communications systems, and Jimmy Z mans their vehicle, the Tortuga. They were dedicated to saving animals in their universe and in other universes until Pinky kidnapped them. *'Goku' is a super saiyan who is the main hero of the Dragon Ball franchise. He is usually the one who ends up saving the world from foes, even if it means risking his own life, such as when he helped a badly injured Gohan (one of his sons) fire a big kamehameha to destroy Dr. Gero’s ultimate creation, Cell. Molly meets him and finds him to be interesting, and then recruits him on her team. *Vegeta is a saiyan prince who has been a longtime rival of Goku. at first, he was actually a villain who worked against the z fighters, but slowly started to turn good after some time even though he still “hates” Goku (or anyone else stronger than him, such as his own son) for always coming out on top of him. He tends to get full of himself a lot but deep down he likes Goku and even admitted that he will always be #1. *Gohan is one of Goku’s 2 sons. He grew up to become a good fighter like his dad, and became a legend at the end of the Cell saga. He later on married videl and has a daughter named pan. He is named after Goku’s adoptive grandfather, grandpa Gohan. *'The Odd Squad Agents' are agents that work for Odd Squad, an organization made up of kids dedicated to fighting odd problems. They are part of the Odd Squad universe. The main ones are Agent Olympia, a bubbly new agent, Agent Otis, her more sensible partner, Agent Oona, a wacky scientist, and their boss, Ms. O. Previously, Olive, Otto, and Oscar were part of the team. They solved odd problems using math all over the Publicverse until Pinky kidnapped them. *'The Nature Explorers' are a cat, a dog, a bunny, and a mouse who explore nature. They are from the Nature Cat universe. The leader is Fred AKA Nature Cat. His dimwitted sidekick is Hal the dog. The brains of the group is Daisy the bunny. The heart of the group is Squeeks the Mouse. They liked to explore the various dimensions of the Publicverse, until Pinky kidnapped them. *'Perry the Platypus' is the Flynn-fletcher family’s pet Platypus who is no Ordinary pet, but is actually a secret agent, who is a member of the O.W.C.A. (origination without a cool acrymon) , a government society runned by Major Francis Monogram, who often assigns Perry to go on daily missions to stop his nemesis, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz and his schemes. Perry must keep his identity a secret (just like jet and migi must keep their identites a secret), or else his cover will be blown and his life will be smashed to pieces. Even though some people (like his owners in the pnf movie and the PD. Gang) already know he is a secret agent he is still friends with all of them and trusts them to not tell anyone else about it. he later befriends Jodi, another one of his kind, even though she has Trouble understanding him and why he is so much different from her. The Klassix These are the classic defenders that have been around for a long time, but Pinky sealed them in another cage. *'The Sesame Gang' is a bunch of puppets that are from the Sesame Street universe. There are tons of characters, but the main ones are Elmo (the leader), Abby Cadabby (the fairy), Grover (the cute and furry one), Oscar (the grouch), Big Bird (the heart), and Cookie Monster (the brawn). Others include Julia, a Muppet with autism, Count Von Count (a vampire), and Snuffy (Big Bird's BFF). They have been around for 50 years. *The Bikini Bottomites are other characters from the spongebob franchise, who mainly consist of sandy cheeks, a squirrel from Texas who is spongebob’s good friend (and it has been rumored that they are actually more than just friends) and is the brains of the group, much like daisy is the brains of the nature gang, Sqidward tentacles who is an teal octopus and spongebob’s nosey neighbor (and employee at the Krusty Krab), Mr. Eugene Krabs who is a cheapskate crab and the proud owner of the Krusty Krab, Sheldon j. Plankton, a copepod who is krabs’ #1 rival and frenemy who is the owner of the unsuccessful restaurant, the Chum bucket, who has a waterproof female computer named Karen for a wife, and Gary, Spongebob’s pet snail who meows like a cat. Trini and Sandy Both come from Texas so they become fast friends. They have been around for 20 years. *'The Lakewood Students' are students that go to Lakewood Elementary. They are from the Arthur universe. Among them are Arthur, Francine, Muffy, Buster, The Brain, Binky, Sue Ellen, Fern, and Arthur's dog Pal, among others. The only evil one from this dimension is DW, who was brainwashed and defected to Pinky's gang. They came out just a few years before sponge bob (spongebob came out in 1999 and Arthur came out in 1996, just 3 years shy of spongebob). The Neutrals Characters from other universes that don't care about the fight and refuse to get involve on either side. *'The Reeftown Rangers' are fish from the Splash and Bubbles universe. They are Splash (a yellowback fusilier), Bubbles (a mandarin dragonet), Dunk (a pufferfish), and Ripple (a seahorse). They're happy just to live in Reeftown and don't really care about the fight. They are recruited and become interested in the bikini bottom people as they both come from under the sea. They are also interested in Migi and shinichi (primarily because 5 out of 10 times they refer to Parasytes). *'The Peg + Cat Gang' are characters from the Peg + Cat universe. They caused a huge mess when their dimension was formed in the Publicverse, and because of that, they were alienated. Now they refuse to cross dimensions or get involved in the fight against Pinky. Original Defenders These are the old defenders of the Publicverse, and are all legendary. They currently live in Canceltown (except for some such as The Z Fighters or the Mickey Mouse crew) as their dimensions no longer exist. They dish out advice to Molly and her friends. 1920s-Present * The Mickey Mouse Crew were considered to be the ones that started it all in cartoon legacy. Mickey is the leader or the Mickey Mouse Club, Minnie is mickey’s Girlfriend, Donald Duck is a Bossy White Duck who is one of his friends and beckae one of the more classic cartoon characters, he also has a girlfriend daisy, and 3 known nephews Huey Dewey and Lewey, Goofy is the goofball of the group as implied by his name, Pluto, a yellow dog who is mickey’s known pet, and sometimes Pete, an overly large black cat. The MMC were one of the ones to be recruited by Molly. They have been around for almost 90 year. 60s-80s *'Mister Rogers' is the leader of the OGD, and the most legendary and renowned defender in the Publicverse. He is from, of course, the Mister Rogers' Neighborhood universe. He defeated evil with love. He was a pacifist, which might explain it. Unfortunately, he was banished to Canceltown by Daniel Tiger, one of Pinky's associates. Rogers appears as holograms, aiding Molly and her friends on their quest. Rogers was the ultimate defender for the 60s-80s era. *The Z Fighters 'are the main heroes of the popular long-running Dragon Ball anime franchise that got started in the 1980s. *'LeVar Burton is Mister Rogers' sidekick. He is from the Reading Rainbow universe. He defeated evil with reading and rainbow powers. *'Mr. Conductor' (played by George Carlin) is a magical conductor who lives in Shining Time Station. He is from, of course, the Shining Time Station universe. He loves to tell Thomas The Tank Engine stories to the Shining Time kids and to other defenders. He defeated evil with his shrinking powers and Thomas stories. *'Billy and Ruby Biggle' are brother and sister Biggles from the Kidsongs universe. They defeated evil with their songs. 90s - 2000s *'Loonette' is a clown from the Big Comfy Couch universe. She defeated evil with her playfulness, storytelling, songs, lessons, and the fact that she was a clown (many found clowns to be creepy, example: pennywise the clown). *'Molly' is Loonette‘s sidekick companion and best friend, who is a doll. Molly Mabray found Molly the doll to be very interesting since they both share the same first name. Molly the Doll is usually called Molly#1 (since she came out first) and Molly Mabray is called as Molly#2 since she came out last to not get themselves mixed up. *'Barney' is a dinosaur from the Barney & Friends universe. He defeated evil with his kindness, imagination, and silly songs. However, he has a much darker legacy than the rest of the OGD, with many criticizing his tactics. Barney was briefly in the UniKidsverse, but was banished in July of 2019. Since he has nowhere to go, the rest of the OGD let him crash in Canceltown until further notice. Despite all his controversy, he was the ultimate defender for the 90s era. *'Lamb Chop' is a lamb from the combined Lamb Chop's Play-Along and Charlie Horse Music Pizza universes. She defeated evil with her songs, including the most infamous one, The Song That Never Ends. *'Theodore Tugboat' is a tugboat from the Theodore Tugboat universe. He defeated evil with his life lessons. *'Bill Nye' is a scientist from the Bill Nye the Science Guy universe. He defeated evil with science. However, he has an evil twin brother named Gill Nye, who created a political show called Bill Nye Saves The World, where he impersonates his brother. Gill Nye is part of Pinky's gang and lives in the Netflixverse. *'Miss Frizzle' is a third grade teacher from the Magic School Bus universe. She defeated evil with science, and with the help of the titular magic bus. Like Bill above, she has an evil twin sister named Fiona Frizzle, who stole her job and her students, making a reboot called The Magic School Bus Rides Again. Fiona is from the Netflixverse and is part of Pinky's gang. *'Julie Woo' is a Chinese-American girl from the Puzzle Place universe. She defeated evil with her singing (which can sometimes be cacophonous). *'Wishbone' is a Jack Russell Terrier from the Wishbone universe. He defeated evil with his stories, costumes, and love of literature. *'Zach and Annie' are two kids from the Adventures from the Book of Virtues. They defeated evil with their Biblical lessons. *'Noddy '''is a toy from the ''Noddy ''universe. He defeated evil with his lessons and with his car. *'The Zoomers''' are kids from the Zoom universe. They defeated evil with their games, plays, poems, recipes, jokes, songs, movies, science experiments, and informal chats. *'Zoboo '''is a lemur from the ''Zoboomafoo ''universe. He defeated evil with his jumping skills. *'Ord''' is a dragon from the ''Dragon Tales ''universe. He defeated evil with his fire breath. *Other Danville Citizens from phineas and ferb, which has also been off the air in canceltown for a few years, but has since been revived on milo Murphy’s law. *Other Parasyte Parasytes have been sent here after they were defeated. More coming soon. Category:MOD: FS Episodes Category:Specials Category:Movies